Our Human Lives
by bumblesunflower
Summary: "You guys expect it to be like before he shifted, but it's not. There's a whole new world neither of you knew about, and you're part of it now. You both need to learn how to make yourselves right again because you're meant to be together, and both of you are fucking it up for yourselves." Embry x OC imprint story


"Rory, are you going to eat your food or just stab it?" Quil asked.

"Seriously, dude, you're not even supposed to eat pizza with a fork," Jacob said around his own mouthful of pepperoni pizza. Quil wrinkles his nose in disgust as a piece of chewed food falls from Jacob's mouth. I look at the slice of pizza in front of me. They were right, it was painfully deformed from my spork stabbing.

"Sorry, my mind's just somewhere else," I responded quietly. Jacob lets out a loud groan while throwing his head back.

"You're thinking about Embry again, aren't you? Stop wasting your time, Rory, it's just going to hurt you even more thinking about it," he said. I roll my eyes while tossing down my spork.

"I didn't even say I was thinking about Embry." I was, though. I couldn't seem to help it lately, thoughts of Embry crept in no matter how much I tried to ignore them. He was like my own personal ghost, haunting my everyday thoughts and actions.

"We know you, and we know that Rory Fawn doesn't play with her food," Quil says. My eyebrow twitched a bit. Neither of them seemed to get it. It wasn't fair, it seemed almost as though they didn't miss Embry as much as me.

"Well, either way, it's not that easy. He was just your guy's best friend. He was my best friend and my boyfriend," I grumble.

"He hasn't actually broken up with you," says Quil. No, he just ignored us for three days and when the boys went to see him he told them that he doesn't want to hang out with us anymore. Totally doesn't seem like breaking up with the group that we've held together since we were kids, which happens to include his girlfriend.

"_But_," Jacob interjects. "You two are probably broken up. Hate to be the brutally honest friend, but I don't want you to get your hopes up either, dude." Leave it to Jacob to give me a reality check. I need it sometimes, though, and as much as his words sting, I'm glad to hear them. I don't want to get the idea in my head that Embry just needs some space. He left, and he doesn't want us anymore.

"Jake!" Quil hissed.

"No, he's right Quil. I just wish that he would at least tell me-" I pause. "Tell us instead of ghosting us." I glance at his table on the other side of the cafeteria. Jared and Paul, the other two boys in Sam's gang, were goofing off and tossing grapes at each other. Embry kept his head laid flat on the table, looking as though he was dozing off. A familiar feeling settles in my stomach.

He hasn't so much as looked at me since he started hanging out with them. I've tried to get his attention by staring at him, but he doesn't ever look back at me. I wonder if all my anger would evaporate to sadness if he did look at me, though. I always lost resolve in our arguments when I looked at his eyes. But he lost his resolve when looking at me, too, so maybe if we just . . .

"Sam got to his head. You know how it is, Rory, once Sam's teeth are in you there's no escaping," Jacob says. That's how it went for Jared and Paul, too. We suspect drug abuse. Addiction was the only possible way to get boys hooked so quickly. Steroids, too, by the looks of it. All four sprung at least a foot and gained about fifty pounds in muscle. Too bad that Embry's finally taller than me and we're not even together anymore.

"Just promise you guys won't run off and join them? For some reason I don't think girls are very accepted into their little gang," I joke, finally turning back around to the boys.

"Never. I got to go, Winston Pack keeps taking the spot next to the AC in Ms. Coin's room, and you know how stuffy it gets in there," Quil says. Ms. Coin's room was like hell, and she never opened the windows.

"Oh, I'll walk with, my class is on the way there. You want us to drop you off at your class, too?" Jacob asks as they begin to scoop up all of their belongings.

"Nah guys, I'm good. Thanks, though, I'll catch you later." I sling my bag over my shoulders while grabbing my lunch tray. Both boys mumble out a 'later' as I walk out of the lunch room and start heading to the school parking lot. There was no way I was going to my next class. I haven't been going ever since Jared and I got moved next to each other. It was just too awkward knowing that he's Embry's new friend, and I'm Embry's old one.

"Hey! Rory!" I spin on my heel in the direction of the voice. Luke, one of my friends. Not one of my close friends, just someone I hang out with when the boys aren't around. I stopped hanging out with him when Embry and I got together, though because Embry felt like he was flirting with me. Luke didn't press the issue when we stopped talking, he got the memo. He must have heard that Embry and I aren't together anymore.

"Hi Luke," I offer shortly, giving him a small smile. He was a tall, lanky guy, native to the reservoir. His hair was long, as request of his grandfather, but he hated having it in his face so he tied it in a bun. His features were very sharp, too. Luke is by all means attractive, but he's just kind of cute. Dull in comparison to Embry who is all types of attractive from pretty to hot to cute to handsome. Embry is beautiful to me, and he has been since the moment I realized I was in love with him.

"Why've you been skipping econ?" Luke asks, nodding his head in the direction of out class.

"Ms. Opal has been driving me nuts lately," I lie before I realize I don't want to share too much with Luke. I used to talk to him freely, him being an often helpful confident, but it almost feels as a betray of Embry's trust by speaking to Luke. Just as Quil said, he never really _did_ break up with me. But I also can't discredit my ever-so-honest friend Jacob. Embry had pretty much given a clear as day answer. He doesn't want to be with me anymore.

Still though, as I halfheartedly listen to Luke beg me not to skip today, that his seat had been moved right in front of mine, I felt tense and like I should be walking away in search of Embry.

"Sorry Luke, I already made plans during this period." He frowns deeply.

"Well, whatever your real reasoning for not coming to class lately, don't let it get in the way of your responsibilities," Luke says. I twitch in irritation for Luke's accusation for something that is really out of his concern.

"I told you my real reason," I snap. Luke rolls his eyes.

"Sure, not like I don't know you love Opal." He turns and leaves before I have the chance to respond. I prepare to crash in my car for the next hour, but as I turn towards the exit a hot hand clamps around my shoulder firmly, yanking me back a little.

"What the fuck!" I cry out.

"Why the fuck were you talking to Luke?" Embry's voice was deeper, almost as if he hit puberty a second time. It was still his own, though, and it sounded like church bells in my ears.

"Why the fuck have you been ignoring me?" I quickly respond as I turn to look at him. I look up to him, the first time ever. I've always been a few inches taller than Embry, but it's never bothered me. He hated it both before, and especially after we began dating. When I finally meet his eyes, they're the same as always. A warm, chocolate brown that felt safe. Once when I was twelve I'd been looped up after breaking my leg. I had a dream that I dived into Embry's eyes and then swam with him. This was the first time I realized I loved him.

They seemed to carry a different kind of emotion than I've ever seen in them. It wasn't bad, but they were misted over as he looked at me in a form of adoration, respect, pride, protectiveness, and love. I find myself doubting what Jacob said. How could we be broken up when he could look at me like that? How could he not want to be with me when he is still continuing to act jealous?

Embry continued to stare at me, lips now slightly parted. For once my anger won, and I was able to continue. Was it more anger or hurt, though?

"Huh? Why are you not talking to me, Embry?" I ask, my voice going soft. He looks shell shocked and doesn't move for a moment. "Embry."

"I'm so sorry Rory," he whispers then dips his head towards me.


End file.
